


Burning Rescue

by Kabieee



Series: Sylvix Drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Tent Sex, felix is also EXTREMELY sassy here, lmao tent sex is a tag, sylvains dick is felixs dick and he needs it now, yes i realize the title is a promare ref what do u expect from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Sylvain saves Felix, like he always does. Like he always will. But this time, Felix needs a little bit more instant gratification after being so rudely interrupted by being kidnapped.
Relationships: felix hugo fraldarius / sylvain jose gautier
Series: Sylvix Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548751
Comments: 22
Kudos: 143





	Burning Rescue

The ground that Sylvain stormed upon could not be sensed below his feet, much like the rest of the world around him. The ringing in his ears was so drowning of any other noise, not even the shouts and orders from Byleth and the others could be heard although they were right next to him. A fire had broken out in the enemy camp they were invading, a plan initiated by Annette with one of her spells. The bandits were in the process of fighting and fleeing, only some brave enough to finish what they’d started.

He could see a tent on the other side of the chaos, one guarded by a man in heavy metal armor. Sylvain planned on killing him first. He ignored calls from the others telling him to stay by their side, steering his mare towards the guard. Sylvain hopped off of her and drove his lance straight into the man’s face, a roar of anger and hatred driving it between his eyes. It didn’t matter if he’d been doing his job, he was part of the monsters who had taken Felix away from him.

It could have been prevented. If Sylvain hadn’t gotten out of their cot to relieve himself, he could have been there when those bastards sliced the tent open to kidnap the first person they found. He refused to accept anything less than total blame, despite his comrades and former professor telling him it could have been any of them.

As the guard fell lifeless to the ground, Sylvain charged forward and into the holding tent, screaming Felix’s name in agony when he saw him huddled in the corner. “F-Fe… Goddess, what did they do to you…?”

Felix’s eyes lit up when he saw his lover approaching him, squirming against the rope that was tightly bound around his wrists. His left eye was swollen and bruised, dried blood smeared on the lower half of his face. His mouth was covered with a cloth and, based on his muffled groans, was gagged too. He leaned into Sylvain’s hand affectionately when he reached forward to touch his cheek.

Kneeling down to kiss his partner, Sylvain jumped. His face flushed as Felix’s unbound legs came up around his waist, crossing tightly and pulling the two of them together. The redhead’s eyes widened as Felix gazed up at him longingly. “Babe?”

Felix moaned against the cloth and nodded slowly. He fidgeted against his groin as Sylvain nervously looked back to the flap of the tent, where the fire could be seen still burning outside. When he felt Felix’s hard erection pressing into him, a manic, nervous laugh fell out of Sylvain.

“You… are a madman. You’re wild,” the redhead said quietly, disbelief on his own face as he unzipped his pants. He had never been more thankful for the fact that his armor didn’t cover his groin. Felix keened against the cloth at the sight, letting his head fall back against the leg of the table. When his lover went to remove it and his restraints, he shook his head furiously and cocked his eyebrow up seductively. “Felix…!”

Sylvain would be a liar if he said he wasn’t turned on though. It was far from unusual that he and the love of his life would celebrate a successful mission with love-making… but they usually got back to their own camp or the monastery first. Seeing Felix tied up and hard… practically begging for Sylvain to fuck him was quickly assuaging the anxiety and fear he had before he’d found him.

And… he was okay, wasn’t he?

That was certainly the most important thing. He was safe and no harm would come to him now that Sylvain had found him.

That was Sylvain’s story and he was sticking to it. And besides…

“I don’t think we’ll have long, my love…” He mumbled, pumping his cock as he leaned down to nibble on Felix’s neck. The swordsman just moaned against his gag, jutting his hips up against him hungrily. Sylvain abandoned his erection to rub Felix’s and his groin, sliding his hand down into the pocket of his pants for their oil.

Again—he’d been planning to make love to Felix _after_ they returned to camp—

Sylvain slipped Felix’s pants down just so they lie mid-thigh, freeing his cock graciously. Felix watched achingly as Sylvain quickly lubricated his own, shuddering when his ungloved hand came down to prepare him as well. The lancer’s broad chest came down and hovered over him as he leaned in to kiss around his mouth, tongue and lips sucking into the skin along his jaw and top of his neck where the cloth didn’t cover him.

Felix’s heartbeat was wild with excitement, part of him wanting Sylvain to take out the gag so he could tell him how much he’d missed him. How he’d been planning to make a move on him before he’d stepped out of the tent to relieve himself… How he’d actually told the people who’d kidnapped him they’d interrupted a good fucking between him and his lover, which had earned him his first punch. When he’d suggested the punch was a mere mosquito bite, he’d gotten kneed in the sternum and kicked in the face. “_You’re going to make it hard for me to suck his cock later”_ had gotten him gagged and tied to the table.

He’d have to just tell him later, though, because at that moment Sylvain breathed deeply into his ear as he pressed that cock inside him. Felix felt his gag grow even more saturated with his saliva, tears forming in his eyes from the sheer pleasure. He maintained eye contact with Sylvain, nodding slowly but enthusiastically as he filled him up.

“Who am I to deny my love what he wants?” Sylvain murmured, guiding himself slowly into Felix. “Even if it’s one of the craziest… most _insane_ thing he’s ever r-requested,” he mumbled playfully, shuddering as his erection went further into his lover. Felix’s eyes creased with a smile, chuckling against his gag.

His other hand pumped his cock lovingly, still smiling foolishly at the situation. It was a gentle smile now though, his brain and heart quickly shifting from anxiety about the danger to desperate aching for his lover. When he had himself fully inside him, he breathed out deeply through his nose and snuck a glance down at Felix.

The swordsman’s eyes were red from tears, his cheeks pink as he bore his gaze up into Sylvain. His entire body was shaking from the longing. Sylvain quickly pecked the cloth with a kiss over Felix’s mouth, managing to keep himself inside him as he wrapped his arms strongly around his back and picked him up, setting him gently down on the tabletop.

Felix grunted against the gag, nodding like a fool. With his hands still bound behind his back, he propped himself up on his elbows and let Sylvain take his ankles into his hands as he began to gently fuck him. His legs couldn’t move much since his pants and boots were still on, but that only turned both of them on more. Since Sylvain was so tall, the angle in which he thrusted down into him made Felix whimper pathetically, his lower half spasming in pleasure. He pulled Felix’s legs up to rest on his shoulders and ran the hand that wasn’t pumping his cock over his thigh, rubbing it tenderly.

“Hahhnn… _Felix_…” The relative quiet of the tent encouraged Sylvain to make the slightest bit of noise, soft, yearning moaning of his lover’s name into the warm air around them. He slipped his fingers into one of the other’s thigh high boots and hooked it there, using it for leverage to increase his thrusts and pressure on him. Felix whined pitifully at the action, slamming his ass as best he could around Sylvain’s twitching cock. Sylvain’s shut tightly in ecstasy, the other’s noises making him come unglued.

Sylvain thumbed his slit and smiled down at him, opening his eyes to relish in the moans of appreciation that could be heard through the gag in Felix’s mouth. He quickly pumped him when he heard a tent collapsing outside from the fire. He was suddenly painfully reminded that the others were probably looking for them as he fucked the other in the middle of a raid.

“F-Fuck, babe… Need to make you cum so I can get you out of here,” he cooed, quickening his thrusts and pumps in tandem. Felix could be heard squealing into the gag, nodding manically. The swordsman grunted and moaned as loud as he could, struggling against his restraints. When Sylvain abandoned his cock to grip onto his hips, he achingly let his head fall back onto the table while he pounded down into him. “I need to hear you for that, though…”

Felix’s heart melted as Sylvain smiled down at him, possibly sweeter than he’d ever heard. He momentarily moved his hands up to the cloth, gently pulling it away. Felix spat out the gag after he turned his head to the side, keening pitifully out loud when his mouth was finally free.

“S-Syl… _Please_,” he begged, voice raspy from the cloth and his muffled moaning. Sylvain pulled his pants down as far as they could go, leaning in and planting a wet kiss onto Felix’s mouth. He panted against him as he fucked him down into the table, the sound of his heart beating in his chest flowing beautifully with the symphony that was Felix’s desperate, aching grunts.

It took less than a minute before Sylvain’s head flew back in his orgasm, fighting a scream of appreciation as Felix tightened his ass around his cock enough for him to finish. He pumped his lover furiously, mumbling broken words of encouragement. Sweat had begun to drip down his face as the heat from the fire outside had begun to seep into the tent. Being fully clothed and under his armor wasn’t helping either.

“Come on baby, cum for me…” he breathed deeply, leaning his chin onto Felix’s knee and smirking down at him. He kept up his thrusts, standing on the tips of his toes to change the angle ever so slightly. It was enough; Felix cried out into the air beside him as he came all over Sylvain’s hand. He yelped in actual pain when his lower back came down on his wrists in his excitement.

“Fuck… Okay—it might be time to get out of these,” Felix breathed out, wincing and twitching all over. Sylvain laughed out loud and quickly looked around for something to wipe his hand off with, shuddering as he pulled out of Felix’s ass.

“Sorry this wasn’t more… romantic,” he chuckled, giving up quickly and using Felix’s shirt.

“What the hell?!”

“Listen, Felix, my heart, the love of my life. Your _devil dick_, and my love for you, of _course_, just convinced me to fuck you _in the middle of a war zone_.” His teasing words earned him an affectionate pull of his hair so Felix could kiss him. They smiled against one another, kissing softly in silence as their chests pressed together. “I’m glad you’re okay. I wasn’t ready to kill myself if something had happened—”

“Shut up,” Felix grinned, sliding off the table and reaching down to pull his pants up. He winced as he turned his shirt inside out, feeling his semen on his side making him cringe. He rubbed his wrists as Sylvain put an arm around him and guided him out of the tent, eyes widening in shock at the scene that met them.

Byleth and Dimitri were staring disapprovingly. Ingrid, Ashe, and Annette wouldn’t look them directly in the eye. Mercedes and Dedue looked at them head on, Dedue trying his best not to be judgmental and Mercedes smiling knowingly. The leader of the bandits was restrained by his wrists in Byleth’s hands, and he too was too uncomfortable to look at Sylvain and Felix. Knowing they all knew, and that the damage was done, Felix strode forward and peered down at the leader in annoyance.

“I told you when you kidnapped me you’d be interrupting love-making with my partner. Look at what happened to your camp. Was it worth it?”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: setethstiddies!


End file.
